


Thankful for You

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cute, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Gillcia, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Nightmares, Rarepair week but its like 7 months late, Thankful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Going to sleep is always Garcia's least favorite thing about the day. He isn't doing stuff with Gilliam, and his mind is always racing with things. But above all else, his fear comes out when he sleeps. But he knows these dreams aren't how he really feels.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah this was totally supposed to go up now and not *checks watch I don't have* the beginning of October when Rarepair week ACTUALLY started. Depression be hitting different! But I've, like always, have been in a cripplingly big mood for Gilliam x Garcia content and guess what
> 
> IT DON'T FUCKING EXIST
> 
> SO I HAVE TO MAKE IT
> 
> BUT YOU SHOULD TOO
> 
> But I am so happy how this came out for a quick little fic for these old prompts. I have not been feeling my writing for the past few months and I was like "oh damn wait this kinda makes me sad but also fills my heart with love and joy" and I hope it does something similar to you too! Please check out my other Gillcia fics since I made 2-3 before, and most likely will keep making more :>

What if he died. Like she did.

Garcia outlived the first love of his life, and what happens if it happens again. It's almost like the world wants him to be alone. And the person who loves him is doomed an early death. 

They ran from the army the second the war was over to avoid that exact thing. But it isn’t like his wife was even a soldier. Some cruel, grotesque hand snatched her away from him, and it could do the exact same thing to Gilliam. What if it was a mistake that Garcia had feelings from him. What if it was a mistake to accept the ring from Gilliam. 

Those last two thoughts made him realize that it's happening again. Nightmares. 

Gilliam was everything to him. He wakes up to him at his side and smiles, and smiles once more when he lays down with him to sleep. And smiles when he smiles, and smiles when he talks, and smiles when his lips kiss Garcia all over his body telling him how much he loves having Garcia be his husband. 

Everytime he looks or thinks about Gilliam, his life feels so meaningful. And he can’t help but smile when the two of them are happy and healthy. Today he will be thankful with all his heart and mind being with Gilliam. And tomorrow? The same. But Garcia will worry about that tomorrow. 

Finally breaking from the hell that was the nightmares, he turned his head to see Gilliam. His handsome rugged face peaceful in his sleep, and his chest rising and falling. He’s alive. And Garcia feels more than alive. They’ve been married for a while, but every single time he wakes up, it's just pure bliss. Like the day they started to date, the day Gilliam proposed, and the day they married and went home as husbands.

The sun has barely started its ascension into the sky. There are plenty of smiles, hugs, and kisses to think about and have today.

And why not start it with a kiss. Garcia sat up in bed and leaned over to his husband's face. Pressing his own lips slowly against Gilliam’s, and he pulls back just as slowly as he went in for the kiss. He was so thankful for Gilliam. Thankful for the fact that he has the best husband. Thankful that Gilliam wakes up and thinks the same thing towards Garcia. 

Thankful that Gilliam’s beautiful eyes fluttered open from the kiss, only to pull Garcia down to his face to kiss him right back. 

“I love that you can make my day perfect the second I wake up, Garcia.”


End file.
